


Love is Waiting

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Infidelity, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine figure out a way to make Blaine feel like he's getting the attention he needs even when Kurt is too busy to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Waiting

Blaine: Were you serious when you said I can only come from now on if I ask for your permission first?  
Blaine: Kurt?  
Kurt: Of course.  
Blaine: Really? You just took half an hour to respond.  
Kurt: Yes really. Ask every time please.  
Blaine: But what if you don't reply right away?  
Kurt: Then you wait.  
Blaine: Half an hour?  
Kurt: Or longer.  
Blaine: But what if I'm already kind of... In the middle of things?  
Kurt: Then you make it last. Just hold off, as long as it takes.  
Blaine. ...Wow.  
Blaine: But what if you don't reply and I have to stop and leave the house?  
Kurt: Then you get to spend a whole day thinking about what a relief it'll be when you finally get to come.  
Kurt: If I let you.  
Blaine: Um.  
Blaine: Can I come right now? Because I'm kind of turned on now.  
Kurt: Yes. Thank you for asking. :)  
\--  
Blaine: Wow. OMG.  
Blaine: That was fantastic. You're amazing. And you weren't even here. Lol  
Kurt: :D  
Blaine: xo  
Kurt: xo  
\--  
Blaine: Can I come in the shower this morning?  
Kurt: Yes but then you have to wait until tomorrow to come again.  
Blaine: Deal.  
Kurt: Have fun. I'll be thinking about you.  
\--  
Blaine: I love you.  
\--  
Kurt: I love you too.  
\--  
Blaine: I keep thinking about the fact that I'm not allowed to come tonight. It's kind of strangely hot.  
Blaine: Kurt?  
\--  
Kurt: Mwahahaha.  
Blaine: You're mean.  
Kurt: You love me.  
Blaine: Yeah I do.  
\--  
Blaine: Made it to bedtime without breaking the rules.  
\--  
Kurt: I'm proud of you. You did very well.  
Kurt: I assume you're asleep. You're allowed to come in the morning.  
Kurt: Good job today. Love you. Xo  
\--  
Blaine: Did you mean it when you said I should tell you everything, even if it's bad?  
Blaine: Kurt?  
\--  
Blaine: I guess I'll just say it.  
Blaine: Actually maybe this is better. I can just get through telling you without you reacting.  
Blaine: Ok.  
Blaine: Here goes.  
Blaine: Eli invited me over again. I'm kind of tempted.  
Blaine: I mostly just like that he compliments me and gives me attention.  
Blaine: But there would also be kissing and touching  
Blaine: obviously  
Blaine: And I really miss that.  
Blaine: But I know I'll feel horrible afterward.  
Blaine: And anyway last time it was frustrating. It wasn't you, and it didn't have that intimacy that we have, which is part of what I wanted  
Blaine: It was like a bandaid on a stab wound.  
Blaine: But if I don't go, I'll be by myself at home thinking about how I'm not kissing anyone.  
Blaine: I guess I could ask Sam over. We could watch a movie.  
Blaine: But what if you're free to talk while he's over and I miss you?  
Blaine: Anyway, I guess that's all. I don't know what else to say.  
Kurt: Thank you for telling me.  
Blaine: Oh, wow. You're there. How long have you been there?  
Kurt: A while. You said it would be easier if I didn't react.  
Blaine: So... What do you think?  
Blaine: Kurt?  
Blaine: I'm dying here.  
Kurt: Sorry phone ringing off the hook  
Kurt: Not mad  
\--  
Kurt: I'm glad you told me. I'd rather know than be in the dark. It makes me feel a lot better to know what’s going on with you.  
Kurt: You should hang out with Sam tonight. It’ll be fun. Have a good time, stop worrying about things.  
Kurt: And I want you to know you're very very sexy, and smart, and brave, and I'm very proud of you.  
Blaine: Thank you Kurt.  
Blaine: You're going to make me cry in math.  
Kurt: Don't cry. And don't text in class! Go. Have a good day. I'll talk to you later. Xo  
Blaine: xo  
\--  
Blaine: Can I come?  
\--  
Kurt: Did anything sexy happen tonight?  
Blaine: What do you mean?  
Kurt: Did you get to undress Sam again? ;)  
Blaine: No.  
Kurt: That was a joke. You're not laughing.  
Blaine: Eli texted me a few times.  
Kurt: What did he say?  
\--  
Blaine: He called me hot.  
Kurt: Well you are.  
Blaine: He said I have a gorgeous ass.  
Kurt: That's true.  
Blaine: Are you mad?  
Kurt: What did you say?  
Blaine: I didn't reply.  
Kurt: Good boy.  
Kurt: Then you can come.  
Blaine: Omg finally.  
Kurt: LOL  
Blaine: Thank you.  
Kurt: Love you xo  
Blaine: xo  
\--  
Blaine: Can I come?  
Blaine: Kurt?  
\--  
Blaine: You’re not there?  
Blaine: Fuck.  
\--  
Blaine: Kurt please look at your phone.  
Blaine: I have no idea if you’re busy or ignoring me.  
Blaine: Maybe you’re making me wait.  
Blaine: Why is that so hot?  
\--  
Blaine: Maybe you’re in a meeting and you have no idea I’m on my knees on my bed, sinking down onto my dildo over and over  
Blaine: The big thick one  
Blaine: It feels so good Kurt.  
Blaine: It’s so big  
\--  
Blaine: Or maybe you’re in a meeting and you can read what I’m saying but you can’t answer.  
Blaine: Maybe I should stop telling you what’s happening  
Blaine: Or maybe you want me to  
Blaine: Do you want to know how good this feels?  
Blaine: How hard I am?  
Blaine: How it’s taking so long waiting for you I have to keep adding lube and it’s slippery making a mess dripping down the dildo to the sheets  
\--  
Blaine: I’m so sensitive I can hardly touch myself  
Blaine: Kurt please tell me I can come  
\--  
Blaine: I’m so glad I’m alone and I can be as loud as I want  
Blaine: I’m going to be so sore  
Blaine: I can’t do anything but squeeze down around it. I’ve almost come so many times.  
\--  
Blaine: If I don’t come soon I’m going to die.  
\--  
Blaine: Kurt I need you  
Blaine: Please please please  
Blaine: It feels so good  
Blaine: It’s so big  
Blaine: So intense  
\--  
Blaine: Kurt  
\--  
Kurt: OMG!  
Blaine: Oh thank god  
Kurt: Blaine! *reading as fast as I can*  
Blaine: Kurt please  
Blaine: please  
Kurt: Yes you can come  
Kurt: Do it  
\--  
Blaine: f  
Blaine: jmjkmhm  
\--  
Blaine: Oops.  
Blaine: I came on my phone. That was me trying to clean it off.  
Kurt: LOL  
Kurt: You dork  
Blaine: Kurt, that was amazing. I think that was the most incredible orgasm of my life.  
Kurt: :D  
Blaine: I’m so glad I listened to you.  
Kurt: Me too. Wow. That was hot.  
Blaine: I love you so much.  
Kurt: I love you too. Thank you for being so patient.  
Blaine: xo  
Kurt: Call you later xo  
\--  
Kurt: Ok! I did it!  
Kurt: My column is done. The office is closed. Rachel is out of the apartment.  
Kurt: I have the whole evening to myself.  
Kurt: Please tell me you’re free.  
Blaine: I’m here! I’m free!  
Kurt: Oh good.  
Kurt: By my estimation you owe me five orgasms.  
Kurt: And I plan to cash them all in tonight.  
Blaine: Skype date? :D  
Kurt: Skype date. xo  
Blaine: Logging in, just a sec...  
Kurt: Hurry up. It’s been way too long.  
Blaine: Or maybe I’ll just make you wait. ;P  
Kurt: You’re mean.  
Blaine: You love me.  
Kurt: Yeah.  
Kurt: I really really do. :D


End file.
